Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles
Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (Konjiki no Gash Bell!!:: Yuujou Tag Battle 2!! in Japan) is a video game that was released in 2005 by Bandai. Based on the Zatch Bell! anime series, it is a 3D fighting game. Story Every one thousand years, one hundred mamodo descend upon the earth to fight the ultimate battle. The winning mamodo becomes the mighty king of the mamodo world. There is only one problem - in order for the mamodo to use their powerful spell books, they need a human partner. The game depicts the storyline of the manga and anime just prior to the second story arc (The Ancient Mamodo arc). Playable Characters Game Modes Story Mode You go through a story mode where you can choose one of six characters to use. You play as that character that you chose and there will be a number of destinations to choose from, allowing you to fight the opponents in different orders. There is a different opponent in each place. Though, sometimes there is no opponents at the destination you entered, making you have to go somewhere else. But sometimes when you enter a destination, you will find extra points or a powered-up character by surprise. As you progress through the story, more opponents will appear. The story ends when you defeat all of the opponents in that character's story. Time Attack You choose a character and fight eight opponents in this mode. This mode times how long you can beat the opponents. At the end of the mode it shows what place you got, for example, if you got first place, that means you made it through faster than you ever gotten. There is even a Power-Up mode you can select to fight power-up characters. 2P You choose a character as well as the person playing with you and you fight each other. 1P You choose a character and battle against the computer opponent. Develop Mode The harder you work in the game, the more points you get. You can use these points to upgrade your characters when you have enough points to do so. To select the character in its developed mode, you choose the player and click an option that says Developed right before you start to fight. Bonus Mode You can also use points to buy cards. Each card is worth 10 points. You go to the Card Shop and choose what type of cards you want to buy. When you do that, you will see cards sliding across the screen. Stop whenever you want to by pressing the appropriate button. You don't know what kind of card you'll get, but if it's a card you don't have, you're in luck. You can even unlock characters by gettting all the cards in a group. You can even view the cards you got in the Card Gallery. There is even a Password Mode you unlock randomly that has different codes that can unlock points, cards, or new characters. Practice You choose any character of your choice and figt a computer opponent that doesn't do anything unless you go to the pause menu and choose an option for the character to do something to you at 3 different levels of how frequent they do the action. There is no time, HP, or spell limit in this mode. English Cast * Debi Derryberry - Zatch, Zeno * Melissa Fahn - Tia * Quinton Flynn - Dr. Riddles, Victoream * Crispin Freeman - Albert, Gustav, Wonrei * Saffron Henderson - Sherry Belmont * Kate Higgins - Laila, Megumi Oumi * Richard Steven Horvitz - Kanchomé * Brianne Siddall - Kido * Susan Silo - Zofis * Jason Spisak - Kiyo Takamine, Mohawk Ace * Wally Wingert - Bari, Brago, Narrator * Dave Wittenberg - Dufort, Parco Folgore, Ponygon * Gwendoline Yeo - Li-en Category:Zatch Bell! Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:2005 video games Category:8ing/Raizing games Category: Video games based on anime and manga